


Fantasies Do Come True

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grace Kink, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: For the AdultSPNJuneWritingChallenge hosted by <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mgOcrw4pCS96qhyvzlWbw8g">@roxy-davenport</a> and Week 5 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. Sorry to combine the two but I was having trouble writing two separate stories. Actually had trouble writing this too!</p>
<p>Warnings: Oral (female receiving), grace!kink… I think that’s it…</p>
<p>Prompts: ‘Are you kidding me?’ and 'How about no?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Do Come True

Thirty days. One whole month of back to back hunts that left you bruised, bloody and irritable. You, Sam and Dean had been at it with barely any breaks in between, just a night, here or there, of hustling poor drunk idiots for quick cash in the local town bars you came across as you drove from state to state. You weren’t even in the towns long enough to pick up a quick one night stand to relieve your sexual frustrations. Even the brothers were feeling the strain of denied release and since the three of you saw each other as siblings so strongly, anything happening between you like that was out of the question. They were your family. 

But you had no familial feelings for the brown haired, blue eyed, trench coated angel. Castiel. Just the sound of his name gave you butterflies and caused heated arousal to flow through you. Yes, the seraphim was gorgeous and the definition of 'sex on a stick’. He could be incredibly scary and intimidating when he was in 'soldier mode’, smiting the enemy with his grace, but it also turned you on like no tomorrow. Watching his eyes glow blue with such fierceness, made you wonder if his eyes would glow under other circumstances. You’d gladly volunteer fo find out. 

Although you lusted after Castiel, those weren’t the only feelings you harbored for him. He was adorable, smart and cared so much for those he was close to. He made you feel safe and loved; when you felt the world was closing in on you and couldn’t even make yourself face the day, he was there to comfort you and remind you that you were important and that there were those who loved and cared about you. When you felt like snacking and binge-watching your current favorite show, he was there beside you, asking questions about the show and how your day had gone. Chuck forbid, it felt so domestic to you. But you loved it. You loved him. He had held your heart from day one and you didn’t even realize it. He didn’t either apparently, even three years later. It had taken you some time to admit your feelings for the celestial being. Now, you were hoping he’d finally reciprocate. A chance that, you felt, was slim to none. 

Finally after finishing the latest hunt, the brothers dropped you off at your motel room before going to the bar to get some beers and a few hundred dolllars, if they were lucky. That meant that you had the night to yourself to work out your frustrations and finally get some relief. You put your things away and grabbed a change of clothes before hitting the shower.

Thirty minutes later, you felt refreshed and clean, all the filth from the earlier hunt washed away under the hot water. You finished and dressed in your simple pajamas of a tank top and panties. You had the room to yourself; you could wear whatever you wanted. 

You laid on the bed, stretched out and making yourself comfortable. You closed your eyes, blocking out the sounds and sights around you. Your thoughts turned to Cas and you began imagining how his hands would feel on your body, how his voice would sound as he described what he wanted to do to you. Oh, the sounds he would make as you pleasured him in return. 

Your hands followed the racy thoughts, drawing over your body with light touches, imagining Cas would so the same. Your hands caressed down your neck and collar bone, over your covered breasts, gently running your thumbs across your nipples, picturing Cas’ hands testing their weight. Light whimpers and moans escaped your lips as one hand moved lower, down your stomach to the edge of your panties. Your hand still groping your breast, pinched your nipple lightly, your soft moan filling the room. The other hand played with the elastic of your panties, picturing Cas’ beautiful hands doing the same before sliding inside, his hand gently gliding down over your mound, his fingers gently seeking out your wetness on your outer lips. Gently he’d ease a finger inside, feeling how wet he made you, how much his presence enraptured you before sliding a second finger in. 

You continued touching yourself, moans, whimpers and light, airy calls of Cas’ name filling the empty motel room, picturing him bringing you closer to the edge. You felt yourself climbing higher and higher with each movement of your hands. Just as you got close to the edge, you heard a flutter of wings. Your eyes flew open, seeing Cas standing at the edge of the bed. You sat up in shock, hands leaving your body, covering yourself quickly with the bed sheet. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Cas! What the fuck?! _Are you kidding me?_ What are you doing here?!”

“You prayed to me. Did you not?” He squinted his eyes and cocked his head, trying to discern your feelings.

“No. _How about no?_ , Cas. I didn’t.” You closed your eyes in mortification, forgetting you had been saying his name out loud.

“Then why were you calling my name, if not to pray to me?” He asked.

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, Cas. Please, let’s just forget this.”

He was silent for a moment, as he considered your words, before his eyes widened in understanding. “Were you pleasuring yourself to thoughts of me, Y/N?” His voice was deeper and sent a spark of arousal down your spine.

“Cas…please don’t…” you whispered.

“What were you imagining me doing to you, Y/N? What was I doing that made you cry out my name in bliss?” He shed his trench coat and suit jacket as he spoke, approaching the bed and sitting next to you, his hands resting on his thighs.. You clutched the sheet tighter to cover your figure. “Was I touching your lips?” You felt a pressure on your lips, as if someone was running their finger over them, but his hands hadn’t moved from his lap. “Or your neck?” The pressure moved lower, caressing your neck.

“Perhaps lower.” He stated. The invisible hand moved down to your chest as you let the sheet fall, grasping gently at your breast and lightly brushing your nipple. You fell back on the bed as you gave in to the sensation his grace was giving you.

“Please, Cas…” you moaned out.

“Please what, Y/N?” You could hear the teasing grin in his question as his grace switched to the other breast, repeating the same motions.

“More! Just…more!” You felt his grace move down your body and flow through your core. You cried out in surprise. “Oh fuck! Yes, Cas!”

His blues eyes darkened as he watched you. He loved seeing you lose it because of him, because you were his. His mate. His grace moved over your bundle of nerves and you broke apart in ecstasy, your vision fading in and out. You felt his grace leave your body and you opened your eyes a few minutes later.

“Is that what you were fantasizing about, Y/N?” His voice sent an electric shock through your quivering center.

You locked your gaze on his, his pupils blown in lust. “I think so, Cas. Maybe you could help me remember the rest of my fantasy.” He leaned over you with a smirk and finally touched his lips to yours. He had no problem obliging you, neither that night nor for several nights after that.


End file.
